


house don't fall

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Home, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Introspection, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fixer upper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “Okay,” David says as soon as the cameras are off them. “You finish up here. I’m gonna go before I have an aneurysm. Please be safe.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 56
Kudos: 146
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	house don't fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShfiftyFive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShfiftyFive/gifts).



> Title is from The Bones by Maren Morris!
> 
> I loved loved LOVED the idea of an HGTV au, thank you for the prompt because I never knew I needed this headcanon in my life

David is in the kitchen—or what  _ will  _ be the kitchen, eventually—when he hears the crash. It sounds like wood and plaster hitting the floor, which is a sound he should be used to by now, but it sounded heavier than usual. His mind immediately flashes to worst case scenario.

“What was that?” he calls, hurrying into the main living room where Patrick and their contractor are supposed to be  _ carefully _ taking down a wall. Patrick is sitting on the floor, covered in dust and surrounded by broken pieces of drywall. A man sized hole has appeared in the middle of the wall. David closes his eyes, shaking his head.

“Wanna try it?” Patrick asks, grinning up at him.

“Mm, nope. I’m good, thanks,” David answers. “Just be careful. You’re supposed to be breaking walls, not your  _ bones.” _

“That’s perfect, guys,” their producer, Ray, says. “Why don’t we film some confessionals and get a few more shots, and then we’ll get out of your way for the rest of demo.”

“Sounds good,” Patrick says.

David holds out his hand and helps Patrick to his feet as the camera crew shuffles outside. “Are you okay?” he asks, brushing some dust off his husband’s shoulder.

Patrick taps his chin, cupping David’s cheek as he looks up. “I’m okay,” he says with soft eyes. “I promise.” He leans in quickly to kiss the tip of David’s nose, and David has to look up at the exposed shiplap in the ceiling so he doesn’t get too overwhelmed before the cameras. Patrick’s warm hand trails from David’s cheek and down his arm until he intertwines their fingers.

“You’d better be,” he grumbles when he looks back at Patrick. “This business would go under too fast without you. Me and hammers are a bad idea.”

Patrick laughs, tugging him gently towards the door where their crew is waiting.

***

Talking directly to the camera has never been David’s favorite part, but watching Patrick talk to the camera definitely is. Especially on demo day.

Patrick’s face lights up as he speaks, talking about the walls they’re taking down and the cabinets being knocked off the wall. Patrick loves using his hands, loves getting right into the messier, harder aspects of renovating homes. He loves building something new from what they’ve broken.

But that’s not David’s cup of tea.

David prefers the design, planning out every meticulous detail so the home is perfect for its new family. He loves scrolling through Twitter and reading fans of the show’s reaction to his designs, or through Instagram and seeing how people tried to follow the designs in their own homes. He loves making things beautiful.

Demo day is necessary to get to the design and Patrick loves it, so David won’t complain. He hates, though. David hates knowing something could go wrong, like a beam falling and hitting Patrick or Patrick breaking a bone or seven crashing through a wall.

But he knows Patrick is fine, knows he’ll  _ be _ fine.

So David smiles for the camera, and it isn’t a fake one because it’s impossible not to smile when Patrick is excited about anything. His husband’s face is like sunshine when he’s happy, and god does David love the sun.

He lets Patrick get in a few teasing jabs as they talk to the camera, and he gets in a few of his own. David rolls his eyes when Patrick attempts to flip a hammer in the air and catch it, but his heart beats erratically at the sight.

“Okay,” David says as soon as the cameras are off them. “You finish up here. I’m gonna go before I have an aneurysm. Please be safe.”

“Always am,” Patrick says, catching him in a quick kiss before heading back inside the house.

“Are you, though?” David is unable to resist calling back.

***

Demo and the renovations moves along right on schedule and before they know it, David’s putting the final touches on the house. David is thrilled. Design day is  _ his _ demo day.

David stares up at the house from the driveway, admiring the work they’d done. The home they’re working on is beautiful. They’d painted the brick facade white with stark black trim. The front porch wraps around to the large backyard. There’s no denying that Patrick and their crew had done an amazing job.

“Little help over here, David?”

He turns, smirking as Patrick and one of their crew members attempt to get a couch off of the moving truck. “I like the view better over here.”

Patrick glares. “There won’t be much of a view if this couch flattens me.”

“You know I don’t like getting sweaty,” David complains, but he goes to lift a corner of the couch.

“Not what it seemed like last night,” Patrick smirks as they lower the couch out of the truck and begin maneuvering it towards the front door.

“Let’s keep things PG around the cameras, okay guys?” Ray says loudly as they carry the couch inside. “We don’t want to get too raunchy for the viewers, and—”

“Okay, yep. Yeah, we got it, Ray,” David says quickly. 

The couch is heavier than David wants to die from the embarrassment, so he nods towards the open concept living room. “This goes in here,” he says, helping steer the couch to its new spot against the wall. He isn’t too worried about where in the room the couch goes. He knows it’ll move at least a dozen times while there are still members of the crew onsite to help. Patrick knows it, too. David can tell from his smirk, and he rolls his eyes in response.

Patrick steps closer and places his hands on David’s biceps, rubbing up and down gently to alleviate the strain. David falls a little bit more in love as he does. “That’s all the heavy furniture, so I’ll get out of your way,” Patrick says, pressing a quick kiss to David’s lips. “I’ll see you at home tonight. Or tomorrow morning,” he adds with a teasing smile.

David rolls his eyes at that. It’s no secret he gets caught up during the decorating, but he can’t help it. He has to make everything  _ perfect. _ It’s what their clients deserve: the perfect, beautiful home. David can’t help but want to give that to people, especially when he has so much inspiration from his own.

“Love you,” Patrick whispers so it’s just for David. He leans in for another kiss—David’s cheek this time.

“I love you,” David whispers back. Louder, he says, “I promise I’ll  _ try  _ to get home at a reasonable hour. You know how I get.”

“Yeah,” Patrick says, eyes full of warmth. “I do.”

***

David really,  _ really _ meant it when he said he’d try to be home early. And he did try.

It just didn’t work.

His feet are starting to ache from how many times he’s paced between the living room and the kitchen, the laundry room and the master bedroom. He’s reorganized the potted plants he’d had brought in at least a dozen times, and the couch in the living room had moved a couple dozen since they’d first brought it into the home.

Even Ray looks tired now, sitting in one of the new chairs David had picked for the space with drooping eyelids. The cameras are still on David, though, watching his every move.

The thing is, David  _ loves _ this part. He loves designing the houses and putting in all the little intimate details. And he loves their show, loves creating something with Patrick and sharing the beauty and their love with the world.

But he hates being alone on camera.

He knows its a necessity for their line of work, but it makes his skin crawl, especially when he feels like there’s still so much to do.

He nearly jumps when the front door opens, but really, he should’ve expected this. David whips around, raising an eyebrow as Patrick grins at him from the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” David asks.

“Well,  _ someone _ said they’d be home early,” Patrick says.

“Did I, though?”

“And,” Patrick continues, ignoring David’s interruption, “I thought the responsible thing to do would be to check on my husband.” He meets David in front of the couch, kissing his cheek and intertwining their fingers. “Hi,” he whispers.

“Hi,” David whispers, already feeling the tension draining from his shoulders.

“Long night?” Patrick asks.

David nods, sighing as Patrick drops a kiss to his shoulder. He leans into his husband’s side for a moment, eyes closed.

He opens them when he hears another set of footsteps on the porch. David’s eyes flick back to the doorway. “You brought Stevie.”

His best friend grinned at him. “I have pizza,” she says, holding up a box for David to see.

“You brought Stevie!” David says again, smiling this time. He grabs the box from her as she approaches and nods towards the kitchen. They sit at the counter, on the wrought iron stools David had picked out. Patrick sits next him, shoulder bumping into David’s every so often and making him smile.

“The house is beautiful,” Patrick says quietly while they eat. “You’re amazing.”

Warmth fills David as he smiles, and all the stress from before over potted plants disappears entirely. “Thank you,” he says, resting his head on Patrick’s shoulder for a moment.

Stevie wretches next to them. “I don’t know how America can stand to watch you two lovebirds make googly eyes at each other all the time.”

Patrick smiles a lopsided grin. “They know a good thing when they see it.”

David lets out a happy laugh.  _ A good thing. _ That’s exactly what they are, he thinks as they clean up the pizza box and finally lock up the house for the night.

Tomorrow, they’ll reveal the house to its family. But for now, they go home to their own beautiful house—their own beautiful life—with their hands still clasped together.

***

David takes it back. Design day holds a special place in his heart, but reveal day is his true favorite.

Reveal day is the day their hard work comes to fruition, the day a family gets to see their new home for the first time. There’s something magical about it, something so incredibly beautiful that even on the days David can’t stand the thought of being on camera, it’s all worth it.

He looks over at Patrick as they wait for the couple who’d purchased this home to arrive and knows he wouldn’t change a single thing about their lives. Not even the cameras, if it meant more people got to share this beautiful moment.

A silver Honda pulls up to the curb just down the street. David grins.

“Ready to do this?” Patrick asks.

David slips his hand into Patrick’s as they walk towards the car. “Always,” he says.

The couple loves the house. David can tell as soon as they move the tarp blocking their view. Their eyes go wide with delight, and they practically run to the front door to see inside. David beams, incredibly happy and pleased that they love it as much as he and Patrick love what they did with the home.

They move through the house slowly, the couple noticing and commenting on every little detail David had stressed over the night before.

This.

This is David’s favorite part, watching the families and couples fall in love with their homes. Watching them fall in love with the life they’re going to have there.

As the couple moves through the living room to get a better view of the kitchen, Patrick stays rooted in place, his eyes on David and his lips in a fond smile.

David blushes. He can’t help it. A quick glance around the room tells him all the cameras are focused on the couple for the moment. “What?” he asks softly.

Patrick shakes his head and whispers, “Later.” 

David could only assume “later” meant when the cameras were gone, when they were in their own home, when they were in their own beautiful life. Patrick moves past him to tell the couple about the work they did in the kitchen, all of the minute details. He drops a quick kiss to David’s cheek as he passes and David smiles again.

Here they are, he thinks, dedicating their lives to trying to create the perfect home for someone, when something as small and simple as a kiss on the cheek already feels like just that. Patrick meets his eyes from the kitchen, smiling again. Yes, David thinks.  _ Home. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> Happy holidays!


End file.
